The purpose of this proposal is to determine the effectiveness and efficiency of learning programs designed to educate nurses volunteering for service in their local community Medical Reserve Corps (MRC). Two types of learning programs will be compared: a face-to-face version and an online version, both of which will be designed using the principles of the national How People Learn (HPL) framework. Effectiveness of the learning programs will be determined by: mastering course content, following International Nursing Coalition for Mass Casualty (INCMCE) competencies, incorporating principles of the HPL framework, promoting course completion, and increasing clinical confidence. Efficiency will be measured by cost per student, time spent in completion, and convenience for student. Additional aims of the project will be to define user characteristics that predict selection of and effective/efficient completion of learning programs, and to determine the adequacy of technology integration in learning emergency response content. Prior to recruitment of subjects a content validity panel will be assembled to determine if the planned course materials meet the INCMCE competencies. Seven panel members will be randomly drawn from the list of 75 subject matter experts identified by the INCMCE. Following incorporation of the panel's suggestions, research samples will be drawn from the 42 MRC units that were provided demonstration funds during FY'02 and composed of the nurses volunteering to work for their local MRCs. These nurses will self-select either an online version or face-to-face version of course materials designed to teach to specified INCMCE competencies and reflective of the How People Learn principles. All data will be collected, analyzed, and reported for both groups, including demographic data. The long term objective of this study is to provide quality educational materials for nurses volunteering in their local communities, thereby improving the quality of health following emergency public health events.